Delina
| patron deity = | languages = Common, Elvish, Sylvan | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | class5e = | refs5e = }}Delina was a moon elf wild mage sorcerer who decided to travel to Baldur's Gate in order to find her twin brother, Deniak, whom she sensed was in trouble via their mystic bond. Personality Inquisitive and fearless, she may have looked vulnerable but she carried a great strength within. History As a child, Delina and her brother went to magical studies together, but she frequently skipped her lessons. One day, when playing and wrestling with her brother, he scolded her for her lack of ability and he refused to let her go. Enraged, her wild magic appeared for the first time. After this point, her skills seemed to surpass Deniak's, angering him greatly and making him jealous. His emotional state transferred to his sister, causing another wild magical surge. At some point, Deniak left for Baldur's Gate and later Delina felt her mystic bond with her brother become chilled, as if a strange darkness washed over him. At this point, she decided to travel to Baldur's Gate to save him. Upon entering the city, she was beset by gargoyles and in order to defend herself she attempted to cast a spell. The spell misfired and hit the statue of Minsc, the Beloved Ranger, and somehow brought the ranger out of the stone. Minsc began attacking the creatures and killed them. During the battle, Minsc believed that Delina was his old colleague Neera. Interrupted by the city watch, they were blamed for a murder the gargoyles had committed. It became apparent to Delina that being "Neera" was useful for her search so she agreed to be called Neera. Casting color spray, they escaped and ran into a pair of thieves. The thieves, Shandie and Krydle, helped them get to safety and agreed to help them despite the fact that they didn't have anything to trade. After getting the aid of the Fetcher for a return favor, the party was attacked by the Cult of the Dragon in an attempt to capture Delina. After a quick combat, the cultists fled without their prize. The favor the Fetcher needed was a delivery to Coran, Krydle's father, who was in the upper city. In the festivities of the nobility, Delina bumped into a man she recognized as one of the Dragon Cultist ambushers. As battle ensued, she was tackled out of a high window. Fighting on the roof, she was hit with a sleep spell and captured by the cultists. When she awoke, she met Deniak, now a member of the Cult of the Dragon. At Deniak's hideout, her brother revealed his obsession with stealing her power, by using a cult ritual and their mystic link. Her allies made a brave attempt to stop the ritual but they failed, seemingly rendering her powerless and turning Deniak into a red dragon. After the ritual, her brother grabbed her, taking her with him to fly over the city. After a cunning plan by Kyrdle and Shandie, the dragon crashed into a building, where Delina demonstrated that her magical powers were still intact, helping to destroy her mad brother. Afterward, she planned to leave the city, considering her quest to be a failure with her brother dead and the Cult in hiding. She reconsidered after talking to her newfound allies and friends, who pressed her to stay, even being told by Minsc that Boo liked her. Appendix Appearances ;Comics : * Legends of Baldur's Gate * Shadows of the Vampire * Frost Giant's Fury ;Video games : *''Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms'' References Category:Sorcerers Category:Wild mages Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Heroes of Baldur's Gate